Angelo
by Dany Ceres
Summary: As coisas esquentam quando a amizade se torna muito mais que simplesmente isso. DM/BZ


**Título: Angelo**

**Autor:** Dany

**Beta:** Amy Lupin

**Categoria:** Slash

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Casal:** Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine

**Disclaimer:** Gostaria de informar que, infelizmente NÃO, os personagens do mundo Harry Potter não me pertecem. Os créditos são todos da J.K.

**N/A**: Fic escrita de presente para Tach. Espero que goste, hun

-DMBZ-

Quando mudou? Ele nunca saberia precisar a data, mas que mudara, mudara. Na verdade, era como se sempre tivesse sido assim. E com uma pose _blasé,_ele embebia-se em cada movimento do outro. E se não fosse o único, era um dos poucos que sabiam – e podiam - ler cada movimento do outro. Mesmo que não fosse pela razão aparente.

E ele via o quão perto de perder o controle o outro ficava perto de Potter. Apesar da pose, ele _via_ as chamas subirem no olhar de Draco. Era ódio genuíno e incendiava o sangue do senhor do gelo sonserino. O ódio o percorria também quando os grifinórios estúpidos questionavam o talento do seu _angelo_. Inevitável e lamentavelmente Potter tinha um talento e uma habilidade muito além do questionável. E o resultado, previsível.

Quanto a isso não poderia fazer nada, já que nas vésperas dos jogos os jogadores eram guardados pelos outros grifinórios como se fossem tesouros, eles davam um jeito de simplesmente esquecer a parte fúnebre do dia. Como? Com farras homéricas geralmente. Ou festinhas mais privadas também. Como agora. Draco dissera que queria ficar sozinho, ou quase só. Principalmente longe da voz estridente de Pansy. Ele e Blaise.

O que explicava os dois estarem numa mesa num dos recônditos mais escuros do Três Vassouras, tendo como companhia, além de um ao outro, os copos. Bebiam algo que se passaria por cerveja amanteigada ao olhar, mas era outra coisa. Algo com álcool. Blaise agora já tinha o olhar meio desfocado, assim como Draco. Embora esse tenha bebido bem mais que aquele. Em algum momento Blaise deixara sua mente ficar vagando e apreciando a beleza do outro. E este, só resmungava coisas sem nexos, até que o olhar de um se prendeu no outro.

Eles se deixaram ficar em muda contemplação, simplesmente se olhando enquanto um meio sorriso – sapeca diria o negro – se formava nos lábios de Draco. E o que saíra destes lábios que o rapaz sonhava a muito o deixou estupefato, com uma expressão entre estupefata e chocada.

- Quando as coisas mudaram?

Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas não conseguia tirar seu olhar dos lagos prateados que eram os do loiro. As mãos, agora brincavam nervosamente no tampo da mesa. Antes de deixar que Draco falasse novamente ele conseguiu murmurar algo:

- Eu não sei _angelo_. Se...

Sua voz morreu assim que suas mãos foram envolvidas pelas mãos acetinadas do outro. A brancura cálida do outro reluzia, quase translúcida quando transposta com a pele ébano do outro. Os dedos que agora acariciavam se mudaram para os lábios dizendo ao outro que deveria se calar, quando este tentou falar novamente. Os orbes negros como duas ônix traziam um semblante preocupado e questionador para o seu acompanhante. Seu amigo. E o outro lhe respondeu. Atendendo seus desejos mais secretos, realizando seus sonhos íntimos.

O primeiro toque dos lábios finos fora suave, quase como um roçar de brisa. Os lábios cheios eram sedentos, e não deixaria que a oportunidade se perdesse. A aproximação se deu em um átimo de segundo. Mas ninguém foi pego de surpresa, era o esperado. Os lábios se provavam em uma dança febril, e logo as línguas travavam uma batalha sensual que não pedia – nem queria – vencedores, mas sim o empate. Estavam em um abraço que parecia conter muito mais braços e mãos que o devido. Eles se tocavam, tateavam, tentando convencer a si mesmos que sim, era realidade. Separaram-se em busca do ar que faltava.

-Hora de ir.

Moedas retiniram ao serem jogadas sobre a mesa enquanto ambos se levantavam como se estivessem atrasados. Eles estavam, mas não era nenhum compromisso ou horário perdido. Ao atingirem as ruas vazias do povoado, beijaram-se rapidamente, enquanto as mãos se entrelaçavam. Seguiam num passo apressado, em direção ao castelo. Às masmorras.

Uma pequena encenação, até o dormitório que dividiam com os dois 'capangas' de Malfoy – Crabbe e Goyle – se deu. Fingiram que Draco se apoiava em Zabini, como se a beberagem tivesse sido maior do que realmente fora. Todos conheciam ambos o bastante para saber que nem meia palavra era necessária, ou qualquer companhia. Teriam o dormitório para eles. Só para eles dois. O espaço na verdade não era necessário, mas a privacidade sim. Fecharam a porta atrás de si, e entregaram-se a um beijo voraz.

Um feitiço silenciador, e outro que lacrava o aposento por dentro. E entre outro beijo, as varinhas foram ao chão. Os lábios cheios separaram-se dos róseos, para começarem uma trilha úmida pelo pescoço alvo a tanto cobiçado. Era guiado pelos murmúrios de aprovação que saiam dos lábios do outro. Enquanto brincava o lóbulo da orelha, mãos hábeis desciam a capa do outro, procurando os primeiros botões da camisa, para finalmente ter livre acesso ao pescoço que tanto desejara. Enterrou a cabeça no vão entre os ombros e o pescoço enquanto os lábios se deleitavam. E as mãos terminavam de desabotoar a blusa do outro para então passearem por todo o torso. Parou ao ouvir seu nome num sussurro.

Para então ter seus lábios arrebatados pelos do outro, numa fome maior ainda. Inclinou o pescoço mostrando o queria. Para seu júbilo, foi atendido. O toque do outro era intenso, mas não lhe parecia mais que um roçar, mas lhe incendiava a pele. Logo, sua capa e camisa faziam companhia às do loiro no chão. Estavam entretidos demais para notarem que se moviam, e só se deram conta ao tombarem sob um das camas. Ajustaram-se à nova posição mais fácil do que se era de esperar, e para Blaise era a posição perfeita pra saciar seus anseios. O torso firme e definido – não musculoso demais – de Draco sempre lhe causara arrepios, e era o momento de se fartar.

Mãos brincavam com os mamilos enquanto ele se preocupava em beijar, sugar, morder o pescoço outrora branco e agora com algumas partes avermelhadas, mostrando o caminho já seguido. Os lábios que deixaram o pescoço foram seguidos por um murmúrio lamentoso do loiro. Mas esse foi seguido por um novo, de surpresa e deleite, quando estes voltaram ao seu corpo, mas em um dos mamilos, agora eretos. Os dentes que roçaram seguidos por beijos, ora suaves, ora mais intensos faziam arrepios percorrem-lhe o corpo enquanto ele gemia incoerências. Depois de se divertir com o outro mamilo, Blaise desceu ainda mais os lábios e as carícias pelo abdômen do outro, circundando-lhe o umbigo. Enquanto lambia, sugava, as mãos desciam ainda mais, abrindo o cinto e descendo o zíper do outro. Retirou-lhe as calças, deixando-o só de cuecas e revelando a ereção mais que evidente do outro, e nada diferente da que ele mesmo tinha.

Voltou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios uma vez mais, com uma lentidão sensual, e mais provocativa que os outros beijos, deixando que a sua ereção roçasse na do outro. Draco interrompeu o beijo e encarou os orbes negros de volta, agora com seus olhos cinzentos de tanto desejo.

- B...

O apelido, outrora usado com ironia e sarcasmo e que sempre o irritava, provocou-lhe outro efeito. Fora pronunciado com uma intimidade, um carinho, um desejo nunca antes ali contidos, e como resposta, um outro que nunca se permitira outrora falar na presença de ninguém.

_-Angelo_

Os lábios se encontraram, mas os olhares permaneceram um no outro. O beijo se aprofundou aos poucos, a intensidade de tudo aumentando. Os lábios finos, agora mordiam, chupavam, abusavam do pescoço do outro. Enquanto os dedos finos, apertavam, beliscavam os mamilos. Quando o beijo desceu e ele se ocupou dos mamilos, os dedos meramente roçam o abdômen mais embaixo, ora se detendo na cavidade do umbigo, ora deixando-se aventurar até onde o cinto e a calça lhe barravam o caminho. Os lábios alcançaram o umbigo, e os olhos grises procuraram os negros enquanto as mãos lutavam agilmente com o cinto e o zíper da calça. Quando abriu este, antes de descer a calça, deixou que as mãos passeassem pelos glúteos, como sempre desejara, enquanto o outro arfava pesadamente.

Lábios nos lábios. Ainda sedentos, aliás, não só os lábios estavam sedentos. Cada corpo ansiando pelo do outro. Uma necessidade de ter o maior contato possível. Pernas entrelaçadas, um envolto no abraço do outro, lábios colados, e uma ereção contra a outra. A cada roçar, a necessidade se fazendo mais latente, gritando desesperadamente por mais. As respirações, cada vez mais rápidas, arfantes até o clímax, juntos. Continuaram na bagunça de braços e pernas, enquanto gradualmente as respirações voltavam ao seu normal. A bebida, e juntamente com o torpor letárgico que acompanha o pós-clímax deixaram ambos com um ar sonolento, e ainda no abraço, Blaise acariciava os fios quase brancos de Draco. Antes de abandoná-los, plantou-lhe um beijo suave na têmpora, para logo murmurar chamando, uma vez mais, o outro.

_-Angelo mio._

E em um sussurro antes de adormecer ele respondeu:

_-Soltanto tuo._

- DMBZ –

N/A²: Bom, há o uso da palavra angelo, que em italiano significa anjo.

E 'Soltanto tuo', também em italiano significa só seu.


End file.
